


mirror in the sky

by pro_clodia



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_clodia/pseuds/pro_clodia
Summary: "He knew what he needed to do, but he wasn’t ready for it just yet.He floated on his back and stared at the night sky. All around him, insects called from the trees. A satellite passed from one horizon to the other in a distant arc of light."





	mirror in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Landslide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12671124) by [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists). 



 [](http://tinypic.com?ref=fa9ekl)


End file.
